leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS277
|prev_round=My, My, My Mimic |next_round=Put Your Beast Foot Forward }} A Beastly Cold Reception (Japanese: '三獣士登場 ' Enter The Three Beasts) is the 277th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and express surprise to see that Lorelei of the Elite Four has come to help them. Lorelei explains that since is her home, she wants to help defend it from the villains that attempt to mess it up. As she explains, the frozen wild Pokémon break free from their ice prison and attack, only to be blocked by Lorelei's Cloyster. Lorelei has her Cloyster attack the opponents with , sending them flying. As Lorelei continues to fend off the attackers, expresses shock at her strength. Lorelei states that she overheard their conversation and asks if Team Rocket is truly in the cave. Red, Blue, and Bill don't give a response, which Lorelei states she expected from them anyway. Suddenly, a voice over a speaker confirms Lorelei's question. Red sends out Saur to defend, but a tank-like machine busts through the wall. On top of the machine sits a short, blond male with two at his side. The man jumps down as several clamps capture Red, Lorelei, Blue, Saur, and . The man berates the wild Pokémon for not defeating their foes and knocks them away with his clamps while praising his Forretress. Red and Blue try to defend by having Saur and Charizard use and , but the attacks completely fail to hit their target. The man mocks them for missing, but a voice over the radio tells him to stop fooling around. Much to the man's annoyance, two more Team Rocket members arrive: a tall, pale woman, and a large, imposing male. The three introduce themselves as Carr, Sird, and Orm, the Three Beasts of Team Rocket that serve their boss with utmost loyalty. Hearing them talk about their boss, , angers Red, who demands answers about and what happened to 's parents. Carr taunts Red, who has Saur lift the clamp far enough for both of them to slip through. Lorelei tries to stop Red, but Carr has his Forretress explode to defend himself. Orm expresses disappointment to see the battle over so quickly, but Sird notices that Lorelei managed to send out her Slowking in time for them to escape the attack. Sird attempts to berate Carr for his mistake, but he points out that even though they escaped, they can't hide from them. Elsewhere, Lorelei, Bill, Blue, Red, and their Pokémon land in a house filled with stuffed toys. Blue questions how anyone could live in such a place, but Lorelei points out that it's her house. Lorelei states that since they aren't far from the Icefall Cave, they have to stay hidden for a while. Suddenly, the Three Beasts appear on the television. They tell the people of the Sevii Islands to hand Red, Blue, and Green over to them or else they'll begin destroying the entire place. Major events * , , , and Lorelei encounter Carr, Orm, and Sird of the Three Beasts. * Lorelei manages to get everyone away from the Three Beasts. * Carr, Orm, and Sird send out a hit-list for Red, Blue, and . Debuts * Carr * Sird * Orm Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * (image) * (fantasy) * * Lorelei * Carr * Sird * Orm Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lorelei's) * (Carr's; ×2) * (Sird's) * (Orm's; ×2) * ( / ; fantasy) * * * Trivia * The machine Carr uses in this round is the one shown on the TCG card . Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= |vi = Tam thú sĩ lộ diện |fr= }} de:Kapitel 277 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS277 fr:Chapitre 277 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS277